Дин Винчестер
Дин Винчестер '' (Dean Winchester)'' — вымышленный персонаж американского мистического телесериала Сверхъестественное производства компании Warner Brothers, исполненный Дженсеном Эклзом. Дин Винчестер родился 24 января 1979 года в семье Джона и Мэри Винчестеров. Он был назван в честь своей бабушки по материнской линии, Дианы Кэмпбелл. Дин — первый ребёнок в семье, он старше своего брата Сэма на 4 года и единокровного брата Адама на 11 лет. В отличии от Сэма, Дин очень глубок и естественен. За ним не стоят секреты от брата, желание изменить свою жизнь, он просто живет как дано ему на этом свете. В 6 сезоне он начинает жить с Лизой и ее сыном Беном, которого Дин некоторое время считал своим сыном. Черты характера Больше всего в жизни Дин любит свою семью, свою машину (Шевроле Импала 1967 года) и классический рок. С ранних лет Дин и Сэм учились у отца выслеживать и истреблять сверхъестественных существ. В отличие от брата Дин не чувствует обиды на отца за то, что тот воспитал их как охотников, так как считает, что после жестокой смерти их матери, отец не мог воспитать их иначе. Дин предпочитает охотиться, чем жить «нормальной» жизнью. Благодаря отцу Дин приобрёл качества, необходимые настоящему борцу с «нечистой силой»: он меткий стрелок, умеет обращаться с оружием и знает практически всё о сверхъестественных существах, с которыми приходится сражаться. Дин отличается своим чувством юмора, которое не покидает его даже в самых безвыходных ситуациях. Часто своей иронией Дин пытается скрыть настоящие чувства. Если Сэм всегда говорит о том, что чувствует, и что его тревожит, то Дин предпочитает держать всё в себе. Дину совсем нелегко говорить о своих чувствах открыто, он предпочитает просто отшутиться. Дин испытывает повышенный интерес к женскому полу и постоянно флиртует с девушками. Он абсолютно не уважает власть и готов пойти на что угодно ради дела, поэтому у него проблемы с законом и полицией. Представляясь под чужими именами, Дин часто называет имена рок-музыкантов. Также выясняется, что он большой поклонник кино, особенно помешан на вестернах, знает по именам всех актёров и фильмы, в которых они играли. Дин любит поесть, что очень часто можно наблюдать во многих эпизодах сериала. Он боится летать на самолётах, поэтому предпочитает путешествовать на автомобиле. Безопасность семьи Дин ценит выше всего другого и даже убил человека, одержимого демоном, чтобы спасти жизнь Сэма. С самых ранних лет Дин привык исполнять роль старшего брата, опекать и беречь Сэма и готов пойти на что угодно ради младшего брата, даже заключить сделку с силами зла. Дин — единственный, кому позволено называть брата «Сэмми». Первый сезон thumb|Азазель в комнате СэмаКогда Дину было 4 года, его мать Мэри была жестоко убита демоном в детской комнате его брата Сэма. Двадцать два года спустя этот же Демон убивает девушку Сэма — Джессику Ли Мур. Дин и Сэм отправляются в дорогу в поисках пропавшего отца, Джона, по пути истребляя сверхъестественных существ. В эпизоде «Кожа» Дин и Сэм сталкиваются с оборотнем, виновным в серии зверских убийств в Сент-Луисе. Оборотень принимает облик Дина, что заставляет полицию предположить, что это он совершил все эти убийства. Однако Дин убивает оборотня, который всё так же находится в облике Дина, и власти официально объявляют того погибшим. Демон по имени Мэг начинает убивать знакомых охотников Винчестеров, чтобы заставить их отдать кольт. Джон покупает другой револьвер и едет к Мэг, но фальшивка была распознана и Джон вынужден бежать. Однако демоны все равно поймали Джона и заставили Сэма и Дина приехать, не то они убьют их отца. Им удается вырваться вместе с Джоном и кольтом, Сэм пытается доставить Дина и отца в больницу на машине брата, но по вине Демона в машину Винчестеров на полном ходу врезается грузовик и сносит её с дороги. Второй сезон Все трое Винчестеров выживают в аварии, но Дин пострадал больше, чем его брат и отец. В первом эпизоде второго сезона («Когда пробьёт мой смертный час») Дин находится в коме, и жнец по имени Тесса пытается убедить его, что он должен умереть. Ради спасения Дина Джон заключает сделку с Демоном, пообещав свою жизнь и Кольт вместе с последней пулей взамен на жизни сына. Перед тем как умереть, Джон прошептал что-то на ухо Дину. На протяжении первой половины второго сезона Дин пытается смириться со смертью отца и с тем, что это он должен был умереть. Кроме того, его тяготят последние слова отца, и в середине сезона выясняется, что сказал ему Джон: Демон хочет переманить Сэма на свою сторону, и, если Дину не удастся его спасти, то он должен будет убить брата. В эпизоде «Обычные подозреваемые» Дин арестован в связи с ещё одной серией убийств. Выясняется, что полиция имеет против него ряд обвинений, включая взлом, подделку кредитных карт и осквернение могил. Хотя Дин и Сэм могли доказать, что убийства (кроме, конечно, тех, кого убил перевёртыш в Сент-Луисе) были совершены одним из детективов, всё же неясно, были ли обвинения против Дина предъявлены официально. Однако теперь полиция в курсе, что Дин не мёртв. Агенты ФБР во главе со спецагентом Виктором Хенриксеном обнаруживают местонахождение братьев Винчестеров, и к списку предполагаемых преступлений Дина добавляется попытка ограбления банка и ещё несколько убийств, которые совершил перевёртыш. thumb|left|Дин стреляет в АзазеляВ конце первой части эпизода «Врата ада» Дин приходит на помощь брату, но Сэма убивают, и он умирает на руках у Дина. Дин считает, что подвёл Сэма и отправляется на перекрёсток, где заключает сделку с демоном, цена которой — жизнь Сэма в обмен на душу Дина. Сэм воскресает, а Дину позволено прожить ещё один год. Бобби — единственный, кто знает о том, что сделал Дин, потому что Сэм не помнит ничего после того, как Джейк убил его. Бобби кричит на Дина и упрекает его в том, что он сделал. Дин умоляет Бобби ничего не говорить Сэму, так как верит, что если Сэм узнает, что Дин продал душу дьяволу, это его убьёт. Однако Демон спрашивает Дина, уверен ли тот, что Сэм, которого он вернул, остался прежним, так как тот, не колеблясь, убил Джейка, выпустив в него несколько пуль и, кажется, не сожалея о содеянном. В конце концов Сэм узнаёт о том, что сделал Дин. Дин говорит ему, что он не мог позволить ему умереть. Сэм даёт клятву помочь Дину выпутаться из этой сделки. Третий сезон После последней схватки с Азазелем Дину остается всего год жизни. Сэм отчаянно пытается спасти брата, в то время, как Дин живет на полную катушку и подвергает свою жизнь опасности в каждом сражении, оправдываясь тем, что терять уже нечего. В первом эпизоде третьего сезона Сэм знакомится с Руби — «добрым» демоном. У Дина в течение сериала с ней складываются конфликтные отношения. Во втором эпизоде Дин встречается со своей старой знакомой, у которой есть сын. Дин думает что это его сын, и, узнав что это не так, огорчается. В душе он надеялся что хоть что-то оставит после себя, но по-прежнему утверждает, что семейная жизнь не для него. Последний день жизни Дина — шестнадцатая серия третьего сезона. Дин окончательно ссорится с Руби. Сэм и его брат пытаются выследить Лилит, но операция складывается неудачно. Лилит каким-то образом вселяется в тот же сосуд, в котором находилась и Руби, открывает двери адским псам, и те раздирают Дина на части. Дин попадает в ад...thumb|Дин в аду Четвёртый сезон Проведя 4 месяца в аду, Дин приходит в себя в могиле. Он выбирается наружу, и вместе с Сэмом и Бобби пытается узнать, кто же вернул его к жизни. Проведя ритуал, Дин узнаёт, что из ада его вытащил ангел Кастиэль, так как демон Лилит пытается выпустить на волю Люцифера. По неизвестным причинам, лишь Дин может остановить её. Позже Дин встречается с падшим ангелом по имени Анна, за которой охотятся Кастиэль и Уриил, а также демон Аластар, с которым Дин лично познакомился в аду. Хотя вначале Дин утверждал, что не помнит своего пребывания в аду, позже он обо всём рассказывает Сэму. Более того, в аду Аластар мучил его более 30 лет, каждый раз предлагая ему мучить других. В конце концов, Дин согласился, став палачом ада, и около 10 лет мучил другие души. Как он узнал позже, именно это и послужило началом освобождения Люцифера. Именно поэтому Кастиэль и вытащил Дина из ада — только тот, кто всё это начал, может положить этому конец. Дин начинает сомневаться в том, что ангелы положили свои надежды на того, кого надо, и отказывается выполнять их задания. Чтобы убедить его в обратном, начальник Кастиэля — ангел Захария, стирает память Дина и Сэма и даёт им нормальные работы и жизни. Оба работают в обычной компании, пока не узнают, что в здании обитает призрак. Уничтожив призрака, Дин понимает, что обычная жизнь — не для него, после чего Захария возвращает всё на место. После Дин и Сэм встречают пророка Чака и узнают о приближении Лилит. Дин пытается спасти Сэма, пытаясь помешать пророчеству. Но он узнает от Кастиэля о неизбежности пророчеств и о том, что пророка охраняют архангелы. Пользуясь этим, он заставляет Чака отправиться к Сэму и Лилит, и архангелы заставляют ее бежать. Братья узнают о том, что у них есть единокровный брат, мать которого убила нечисть — гуль. Сэм и Дин хотят помочь, но оказывается, что их брат мертв, а гули превратились в него и его мать. Они связывают Сэма и хотят его съесть, а Дина замуровывают в склепе. Но Дин выбирается и успевает освободить брата, пока он не истек кровью. Кастиэль приходит к Дину во сне и говорит, что они должны встретиться. Но на месте встречи они находят Джимми Новака, в которого вселялся Кастиэль. Братья пытаются спасти Джимми от демонов, но попадают в плен. Их спасает Кастиэль, а Дин наконец узнает, что брат пил демонскую кровь. Опасаясь за Сэма, он запирает брата в особой комнате в доме Бобби. Но Кастиэль его освобождает, и Дин отправляется на поиски брата. Прекрасно его зная, он в конце концов находит его с Руби. Дин пытается убить Руби, но Сэм его останавливает. Дин пытается убедить Сэма в том, что он не должен пить демонскую кровь и что Руби им манипулирует. Но Сэм его не слушает, и разговор переходит в драку. В результате, поверженный Дин, лежащий на полу, говорит Сэму, что если тот выйдет за дверь, он может больше не возвращаться. Сэм на мгновение замирает, но всё же уходит. Бобби пытается убедить Дина помириться с Сэмом, но старшего брата похищают ангелы. Дин оказывается в красивой комнате, и Захария предлагает ему все, чтоб он хорошо себя чувствовал, но Дин лишь хочет знать правду. Ангелы говорят о приближении Апокалипсиса, и что Сэма ему видеть нельзя. Дин пытается выбраться, но Захария говорит, что ангелы не пытаются помешать Апокалипсису. Это ужасает Дина. Захария говорит, что только Дину суждено остановить Люцифера. Но Дин не желает с этим мириться и заставляет Кастиэля перенести его к Сэму. Он успевает как раз вовремя, но Руби захлопывает дверь (Руби и Сэм в это время были в монастыре Святой Марии, где находилась Лилит). Дин пытается ворваться и кричит имя брата, но Сэм, thumb|left|Дин убивает Рубиуслышав издевательский смех Лилит, её слова, что он неспособен её убить, и убивает её, не отреагировав на крики брата. Последняя печать сорвана, кровь Лилит стекается в некий символ. Руби говорит ошеломлённому Сэму, что смерть Лилит и есть последняя печать, и что теперь Люцифер свободен. Когда Дин наконец врывается в комнату он достает нож и убивает Руби, которую держит Сэм. Из центра символа исходит слепящий белый свет, Дин пытается увести брата, но тот поражённый стоит на месте и говорит "Он идёт". Пятый сезон Дин и Сэм неожиданно оказываются в самолете, избежав пламенной, в прямом смысле этого слова, встречи с Люцифером. Люцифер на свободе, и все — ангелы и демоны, — охотятся на братьев Винчестеров. Также Дин узнает от Захарии, что он является оболочкой для Михаила. Но Винчестер, как и всегда, отказывается дать согласие архангелу. А Кастиэль, в надежде победить Люцифера, отправляется на поиски Бога, в то время как из войска Ада на войну выходят Всадники Апокалипсиса: Война, Голод, Смерть и Чума. Дин и Сэм решили разделиться, Сэм вновь пытается жить нормальной жизнью, и в это же время Кас и Дин пытаются найти архангела Рафаила. В четвертой серии сезона Захария отправляет Дина на пять лет в будущее, в мир пост-апокалипсиса. В 2014 году Дин так и не дал согласие Михаилу, за что расплачивается весь мир, зараженный демонским вирусом Кроатон. Люцифер находится в теле Сэма и творит зло. Ну а Дин из 2014-го года руководит командой выживших людей и тщетно пытается победить Люцифера. Настоящий Дин поражен будущим, особенно падшим ангелом, а по совместительству наркоманом, Касом. Оказавшись в нормальном мире, Дин отправляется мириться с Сэмом, но все-еще не готов сказать да Захарии. В новом деле братья разбираются со слухами об убийствах, совершенных персонажами сказок и городских легенд, и обнаруживают, что за этим стоит 11-летний мальчик Джесси, обладающий силой наделять жизнью вымышленных созданий, просто поверив в их существование. Кастиэль требует, чтобы Винчестеры уничтожили ребенка, поскольку его дар представляет угрозу, но Винчестеры решили переманить ребенка на свою сторону. В итоге ребенок просто уходит один, обещая, что будет хорошим мальчиком. В конце концов Дин и Сэм придумали, как победить Люцифера: Сэм скажет архангелу "Да" и сбросит его в клетку. В итоговом сражении Кас умирает, а Сэм, перехватив контроль, скидывает Люцифера в клетку вместе с собой, оставляя Дина одного... Шестой сезон thumb|Сэм тянет за собой в клетку Михаила Почти год прошёл с тех пор как Сэм отправился в ад. Все это время Сэм охотился, не говоря Дину о своем возвращении из ада, потому что Дин обрел нормальную жизнь с Лизой и её сыном Беном. Сэм спасает Дина, когда того отравляютДжинныджинны. thumb|left|Смерть возвращает Сэму душу После их воссоединения, Сэм говорит, что он вернулся почти сразу и весь год охотился с родственниками их матери — Кэмпбеллами, во главе с их дедушкой Сэмюэлем, который также был воскрешен, вероятно, той же силой, что вытащила Сэма из ада. Дин вскоре замечает, что Сэм ведет себя по другому во время охоты. Он стал более хладнокровным и жестоким, каким он никогда не был. Дин убеждается, что с Сэмом что-то не так, когда он с легкостью позволяет Касу совершить болезненную процедуру проверки души у ребёнка, а также то, что Сэм намеренно не помешал вампиру обратить Дина. После того, как братья сталкиваются с богиней правды Веритас, Дин и Кас окончательно убеждаются, что Сэм не в порядке. Кастиэль узнает, что душа Сэма не с ним, а все ещё заперта в клетке с Люцифером и Михаилом. Выясняется, что Кроули воскресил Сэма и Сэмюэля, чтобы они могли помочь ему найти Чистилище — место, где находятся все мертвые сверхъестественные существа, и что Сэмюэль работает на него. Кроули утверждает, что если Сэм и Дин помогут ему, то он вернет душу Сэма, но если они откажутся, он вернет Сэма обратно в ад. Сэм без его души совсем другой, хотя у него есть все воспоминания, он не способен любить, чувствовать и даже спать. Он лишь способен принимать рациональные решения, что делает его лучшим охотником. Однако это одновременно делает его почти бесчеловечным. Вначале Сэм признает, что есть некоторые преимущества существования без души, но он хотел бы вернуть её обратно. Однако, когда выясняется, что возвращение души может убить его, он отказывается от этой идеи и делает все, чтобы не допустить этого. Он почти убивает Бобби, так как отцеубийство является таким грехом, что душа больше не может находиться в теле. Дин, для того, чтобы вернуть душу Сэму, заключает со Смертью договор. Смерть вытаскивает душу Сэма из клетки Люцифера и возвращает её Сэму. Он строит в голове Сэма что-то вроде «защитной стены», так как его воспоминания о аде, где Люцифер и Михаил больше года над ним издевались, уничтожат его. Смерть предупреждает, что Сэм никогда не должен подтачивать этот барьер, иначе он погибнет. Но через некоторое время выясняется что Кас работает с Кроули, чтобы найти чистилище и поделить души всех монстров поровну. Когда Сэм, Дин и Бобби узнают об этом, Кастиэль ломает преграду внутри Сэма, и тот впадает в состояние комы. Сэм внутри себя должен убить свою бездушную часть и часть, которая помнит ад, чтобы полностью вспомнить всё и проснуться. После того, как Сэм собрал себя «по кусочкам», он отправился на помощь Дину и Бобби, в попытках предотвратить открытие чистилища. Добравшись до места и едва способным стоять на ногах, от ужаса нахлынувших воспоминаний, Сэм обнаруживает, что Kастиэль опередил Kроули, первым открыв чистилище и поглотив миллионы обитающих там душ. В результате мощь Kастиэля многократно возросла, а его рассудок помутился от переизбытка силы. Kастиэль провозглашает себя Богом и требует преклонится пред ним, иначе— смерть. Седьмой сезон = Когда Кастиэль уходит, Дин и другие возвращаются к Бобби, и Дин начинает ремонтировать Импалу, так как нет ничего другого что он может сделать. Дин обеспокоен психическим здоровьем Сэма стена которого исчезла. Дин признается Бобби, что не верит Сэму что с ним всё в порядке, и тогда они решают связать смерть, что бы попросить Его вернуть душу Сэму. И им это удаётся Дин пытается успокоить Смерть, но тут появляется Кастиэль. Он освобождает Смерть. Смерть говорит Дину, что единственный способ остановить Кастиэля заключается в том, что бы он отправил все души обратно в Чистилище. Дин знает, что Кастиэль не будет делать это, пока Ангел сам не приходит с просьбой о помощи. В свою очередь, Дин помогает Кастиэлю и души возвращаются обратно в Чистилище, но Левиафаны остаются. Дин смотрит, как они уничтожают Кастиэля и распространяются по всем водосточным трубам в городе. От Кастиэля остался только плащ... Дин смотрит за Сэмом, который всё чаще стал видеть Люцифера. Когда он возвращается, то обнаруживает что Сэм ушел. Дин в конце концов находит Сэма и убеждает его, что реальность реальна.Он и Сэм вернулись к Бобби, но нашли только его сгоревший дом. Дин зовет Бобби, но получает голосовую почту Бобби, и, наконец, говорит Бобби, как он на самом деле. Он и Сэм вскоре напали на Эдгара , но Дин сломал ногу. По дороге в больницу, Дин просит что бы его не везли в больницу Су-Фолс, и теряет сознание. Кастиэлю до сих пор снятся кошмары, но медсестра Эми заставила его проснуться и выпить лекарство. Сэм и Дин по прежнему стали охотиться. Они охотились на ведьм в штате Индиана. Охота шла не очень удачно. Это оказалась пара, которая не ладила между собой, но братья смогли их помирить. В конце один из ведьм спас их от левиафана. Когда левиафаны приняли облики Сэма и Дина, Дин был вынужден не пользоваться своей любимой Импалой, и это не слишком радует.В одной из серий прежде чем Сэм убил клона Дина, тот рассказал ему что именно Дин убил его подругу из детства Эми. Сэм очень сильно расстроился, и отрубил голову левиафану. Неделю спустя Дин работает в Сэма в Лили Дэйл . Через какое-то советы с другой стороны, Дин приносит извинения Сэму, но говорит, что он не чувствует себя плохо за то, что он сделал с Эми. Он и Сэм скоро мирятся. В серии "Душегубки", Дин неосознанно переспал с девушкой-амазонкой сам не зная этого.У той девушки рождается ребёнок на следующий день, ведь Амазонки рождаются и растут за считаные часты, но только пока не достигнут совершеннолетия.Амазонки подростки должны были пройти обряд посвящения- убить своего отца. это событие Дин и Сэм расследуют в первую очеред. Когда дочь Дина приходит к Дину, она лежит и говорит ему, что она нуждается в его помощи, чтобы избежать других амазонок. Дин как всегда осторожен, в отражении холодильника он видит, что у девочки нож, и готов драться с ней. Сэм, недавно осознавший ситуацию, войдя в комнату решает, что Дин не может заставить себя убить собственную дочь, а значит, после короткого противостояния, он убивает ее. Сэм затем напоминает Дину, что он должен был сделать это, как Дину "пришлось" убить Эми. В настоящее время, Дин с Кастиэлем в Чистилище после того как, убил лидера Лефиафанов Дика Романа. Сезон 8 Season 8 starts withhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dean%7CDeancoming back fromhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Purgatory%7CPurgatoryafter spending one year there (it is unknown how time differs in Purgatory, so it's possible Dean was there for a significantly longer period of time). He came back with the help of a friend,http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Benny%7CBenny, who is a vampire. Dean carries Benny's soul out of Purgatory and resurrects him on earth before the both of them go their separate ways. Dean travels to the safehouse in Whitefish, Montana where he bumps intohttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sam%7CSam. The brothers reunite. When Sam asks Dean where he had been and what happened tohttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Castiel%7CCastiel, Dean replies saying that he had been in Purgatory and as far as he knows Castiel didn't make it. When Dean asks about what Sam has been doing Sam truthfully tells him that he has quit hunting and has been in an relationship with a girl,http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Amelia%7CAmelia. When Dean asks if Sam ever tried to find him he replies that he just drove away. Dean starts checking Sam's old mobiles (which he had ditched) in which he found voicemails ofKevin Tranwho had managed to escape fromhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Crowley%7CCrowleyand is in hiding. Sam and Dean find him and they discover that he was taken to Crowley to read another Word of God. The tablet is entitled Demons, and details different ways to kill or banish them, including a spell to shut the gates of Hell. Sam and Dean decide to to seal the Gates of Hell forever and they bring Kevin into this plan. Kevin agrees, but his girlfriend then appears possessed by Crowley. Crowley tells Kevin to come with him but instead he escapes with the Winchesters. Driven mad by losing the opportunity of having Kevin read the tablet, Crowley kills Kevin's girlfriend. After a while Dean gets a call from Benny who is seen to be taking a break. Dean talks to Benny and says that he can't call just to get an update but if he needs help he will be there. Season 9 When Сезон 9 В Devil May Care , декан объединяется с Сэмом, когда последний гораздо здоровее, чтобы охотиться на Abaddon . Когда Сэм потерял сознание на три демонов, Иезекииль спасает его. Дин все еще скептически относятся к мотивам ангела, который только просит, чтобы он ему доверять. Он также останавливается Кевин покидать их, и называет его семья. В Я не ангел , Сэм и Дин пытаются достичь Кастиэля, прежде чем ангелы могут получить в свои руки на него. К счастью, они в состоянии сохранить ССС, поэтому они берут его обратно в штаб-квартире.Когда узнал, что Кас, наконец, был секс, он делает шутку об этом. Позже, декан дается выбор наличия ангел исцелить Сэма или держать Кас вокруг. Дин делает трудное решение иметь ангела, чтобы он закончил тем, что для начала Кас из своей жизни. В девичник , Сэм и Дин будут бороться с Злая Ведьма въезд Оз . Они встречаются снова с Чарли. После того как она погибает Ведьмой, Дин просит "Иезекииля", чтобы тот исцелил её, что он неохотно делает.Позже, Дин и Сэм получили обладал от ведьмы и превращается в приспешниками ее. Затем они выследили Чарли и Дороти , чтобы попытаться убить их. Они не вернулся до Чарли не спасает свои задницы, убив ведьму. В Dog Дин Днем , Сэм и Дин решают две странные случаи, в которых собака единственным свидетелем.Декан использует заклинание, которое дает ему возможность разговаривать с животными. Он ладит хорошо с их свидетеля, несмотря на то, что он на самом деле не люблю собак. В Bad Boys , он показал, что Дин был отправлен в мальчиков домой, от отца, потому что он потерял все свои деньги. Эпизод показал пару воспоминания о нем там. Он был нахальный, когда он впервые попал туда, сумасшедший, что его отец оставил его там. Но, в конце он был расстроен, чтобы идти. Кроме того, когда он познакомился с девушкой Робин , что он разработал давить на. В молотом и наковальней , он и Сэм догнать снова с Шерифом Mills . В этом эпизоде, декан также обновляет свою девственность и присоединяется целомудрия группу. В классическом Дин моды, он занимается сексом с бывшим порно звезды, после встречи. Это то заставляет его начать похищенВесты , братья изначально пришли, чтобы выследить. В конце концов, Дин собирался сказать Сэм о ангела внутри него, но затем останавливают. В священный ужас , в середине сезона финал, Дин все еще не уверены в идее не сказать Сэмми, но из-за "Иезекииля", он по-прежнему использует исследования как оправдание. Он также открывает Cas, что он не сказал Сэму, что он попросил Кас, чтобы оставить их, и продолжает лежа. Дин также считает, что Иезекииль на самом деле не "Иезекииль", но на самом деле Gadreel , добрый ангел с небес, что делает плохие вещи на Земле. В литератор базы, дерьмо идет вниз. Дин получает помощь от планшета Кевина изгнать ангела из организма. Он использует ритуал, чтобы удалить Gadreel. Делать то, что он знает, является правильным, он говорит Сэму все о том, как он хотел, чтобы спасти его, поэтому он использовал ангела. Но, ангел не в том, кто он сказал, что было, и на самом деле плохой парень, и нужно идти. Сэм пробивает его и выбивает его на минуту. После пробуждения, декан следующим Сэма в соседней комнате, чтобы увидеть тело Кевина падения на пол, безжизненными. Сэм затем говорит Дину, что он на самом деле не Сэм и вместо этого, Gadreel, по-прежнему, потому что он испортил ритуал. Потом он уходит, оставляя Дину один, потеряв как Кевин и Сэм. В Road Trip , после сжигания тела Кевина, декан готовится пойти после Gadreel мести до Кастиэль появляется и убеждает его работать с Кроули вместо того, чтобы изгнать Gadreel. Дин делает это неохотно и с помощью Кроули отслеживает Gadreel через Impala, который он украл. Дин противостоит Gadreel, кто выбивает его, но вызывает достаточно отвлечения, что Кастиэль способен покорить изгоев ангела. После связывания Gadreel, декан противостоит ему о его действиях и предательстве, но Gadreel отказывается покинуть Сэм и настаивает, что он делает то, что он должен. Дин позволяет Кроули, чтобы начать пытать Gadreel, чтобы попытаться вывести разум Сэма, но в конце концов не могу смотреть больше и уходит с Кастиэль утешая его. Когда Кроули врывается в Gadreel в "заводские настройки", Дин сдерживать Кастиэля от причинения вреда его, когда он узнает, кто ангел на самом деле. Как Gadreel устойчив к пыткам, Дин соглашается, чтобы позволить Кроули обладают Сэм, чтобы помочь ему изгнать ангела в обмен на свою свободу. План работы и Gadreel исключен. После Кастиэль лечит Сэм ущерба от пыток и еще некоторые из его ран от испытаний, декан пытается извиниться, а затем выходит на свою собственную охотиться Gadreel, не желая, чтобы кто-то, чтобы больно. Сэм так бесит, он даже не пытаются остановить Дин. First Born ,первое лезвиеего отецизгнатьТараКаинуРыцаря АдаМарка Каина В King Проклятых , в присутствии первого лезвия, Марк предоставляет Дин иммунитет к полномочий Abaddon в сначала с большой концентрацией, а затем без всяких усилий. Он также отображаеттелекинез и силы достаточно большой, чтобы поднять Abadddon с ног усилий. Тем не менее, последствия Марк и лезвия заставить его пойти за борт и неоднократно ударить мертвый Abaddon после того как он убивает ее. В Верите ли вы в чудеса? Дин Показано, что в течение агрессивным и не имеет никакого контроля над его желанием убить Метатрон. Его потребность в первое лезвие также очень вредны для его здоровья. Он даже работает с Кроули, чтобы выследить Метатрон. Когда он найти Метатрон, он пытается убить его, но терпит неудачу. Метатрон затем наносит удар Дина в сердце, убивая его. Кроули подходы Дин и говорит ему, что Дин много, как Каин , который также умер, потому что он не был готов убить невинных, но очень жертву Каина, что заставило его стать демоном. Кроули затем говорит Дину, чтобы открыть глаза. Дин делает это, но возвращается в качестве демона (более конкретно рыцаря ада). Сезон 10 Редактировать В "Черный", Дин сидел в баре, выпивая с Кроули. Дин позже занимается сексом с официанткой по имени Энн Мари . В "Рейхенбахе", Дин пытается прикоснуться к стриптизерше. поэтому охранник пытается остановить его, демон-Дин яростно нападает на него. Сэм позже запирает Дина после того как он атакует Коул Трентон . В Soul Survivor Dean получает наручники Сэм показывая, что Дин истинную ненависть против Сэма, он говорит Сэму, что он был причиной смерти их матери Мэри Винчестер. Дину удается сбежать, он ищет Сэма с молотком, но ангел Кастиэль , останавливает Дин с помощью своей новой благодати. Сэм излечивает Дина, и они отправляются в путь. Дин становится человеком. В Paper Moon Дин отдыхает с Сэмом, сидя на берегу озера и читая о неизвестных убийствах, вызванных неизвестной тварью. Внешность thumb thumb|182px У Дина чисто зеленые глаза, коротко стриженные темно-русые волосы и едва заметные веснушки. Он крепко сложен, имеет рост 6'1" (185 см), Дин ниже брата Сэма(194 см) и своего отца. Он часто носит футболки и рубашки в несколько слоев. Раньше носил старую кожаную куртку отца. Иногда надевает костюмы, когда представляется работником спецслужб. Носил амулет на шее, у него также есть серебряное кольцо и часы. После первой встречи с Кастиэлем на левом плече остался шрам от ожога в виде ладони. Нейтрализованные персонажи * Азазель (убит) * Похоть (изгнана)thumb|184px * Холд Никар (убит) * Руби (убита) * Рафаэль (пойман в ловушку) * Захария (убит) * Зао Шен (убит) * Борис (убит) * Ева (убита) * Левиафан Сэм (убит) * Дик Роман (убит) * Кроули (взят в плен) * Абаддон (убита) * Тесса (убита) Снаряжение Дин ездит на чёрном автомобиле Chevrolet Impala (Шевроле Импала) 1967 года, доставшемся ему от отца. На автомобиле номерные знаки округа Сэджвик, штат Канзас (хотя сами Винчестеры родом из Лоуренса, штатка на штат Канзас, родной штат Винчестеров, и на 2005 год, в котором состоялась премьера телесериала. Начиная с эпизода «Что есть и чему никогда не бывать», на машине уже другие знаки (CNK 80Q3, штат Огайо), так как братья скрываются от ФБР. thumb|left|КольтАвтомобиль играет весьма значительную роль в фильме. Первое упоминание о нём произошло ещё в рекламе пилотного эпизода сериала, когда Джон Винчестер с сыновьями на заднем сидении наблюдал, как горит их дом. Машина для Дина — самое высоко ценимое имущество, и он оберегает её почти с такой же самоотверженностью, как и свою семью. Когда Сэм предлагает продать машину, чтобы выручить хоть какие-то деньги для аукциона сверхъестественного, Дин ответил: ''-Только заикнись об этом, и я прикончу тебя, твоих детей и внуков!'' В багажнике автомобиля Винчестеры держат всё своё оружие. В конце первого эпизода машина была слегка повреждена, и полностью разрушена в результате аварии в последней серии первого сезона. Дину удаётся починить автомобиль, и уже полностью восстановленный он появляется в эпизоде «Жажда крови» под песню группы AC/DC «Back in Black». Автомобиль Дина продолжает играть важную роль на протяжении всего сериала. Дин использует хромированный Кольт 1911 с перламутровой рукояткой, который ранее принадлежал Джону (как показано в одном из флешбэков). Также не раз Дин стрелял из двустволки и снайперской винтовки. Имеет мачете, которое широко применяется охотниками при охоте на вампиров, а так же ангельский клинок против ангелов.В 9 сезоне появляется Первый клинок и метка к нему Амулет thumb|139px|Амулет ДинаДин носил на шее амулет, изображающий голову получеловека, полубыка с рогами. Этот амулет дал Сэму Бобби, чтобы тот передал его отцу, но так как Джон не приехал на рождество, то Сэм подарил его Дину. Позже Кастиэль берёт этот амулет у Дина, так как считает, что это не обычная безделушка, а настоящий амулет, и накаляется в присутствии Бога. Но этот амулет не оправдал надежд Кастиэля, и Дин выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро в туалете. Этот амулет можно трактовать как голову древнеегипетского священного быка Апис или шумерского человеко-быка, с которыми амулет имеет неоспоримое сходство. Однако история появления амулета в сериале проста: обычная фигурка, которая бы могла добавить в сериал символов. Этому служит подтверждение интервью Дженсена Эклза: «Когда мы делали пилот, мне захотелось, чтобы у Дина были такие штучки, это ведь мир сверхъестественного, наверняка у него должны быть амулеты и вещи, которые ассоциировались бы с его работой. Итак, мы с костюмером порылись в её коробке с вещичками, собранными с предыдущих проектов, я увидел несколько клёвых штучек, а Эрик их одобрил. Он сказал, что позже мы найдём объяснения, зачем эти штуки нужны». —''Дженсен Эклз.'' Силы и способности Демонические способности Дин был преобразован в Рыцаря ада меткой Каина и обладал силами, которые далеко превосходят что низких демонов, и демонов среднего уровня демонов. С тех пор он был вылечен и не обладает сверхъестественными способностями. Тем не менее, метка Каина еще привязана к нему, Дин вернется в Рыцаря Ада и, следовательно, демона, если он снова умирает в своей человеческой форме, тем самым давая ему некоторую степень бессмертия, даже как человек. Ниже приведены полномочия Дин продемонстрировали, как демон. все способности, которыми обладал Дин, но никогда не демонстрировал, см Рыцари Ада . * Владение -''' Дин был воскрешен как демон в его собственном теле, но вполне вероятно, что у него есть возможность оставить свое тело, и обладают телами других и взять под контроль их. * 'Иммунитет -' Дин, как Рыцарь Ада и носитель Метки Каина гораздо более устойчивыми, чем большинство демонов. В то время как обычные демоны уязвимы для святой воды, он был показан, чтобы быстро может оправиться от этого. Он также сохраняет свои демонические силы в течение более длительного периода времени, пока идет исцеление, чем другие демоны. Он также стал невосприимчив к ловушке дьявола кратко из-за его человечности. * 'Супер сила '- как рыцарь ада, дин значительно сильнее, чем обычные демоны: он был в состоянии легко победить Кроули,короля ада. также легко может пересилить более слабых демонов. Тем не менее, Кастиэль был в состоянии удержать его, хотя в то время Дин был почти исцелен. * '''Регенерация - После того, как он ожил, зажили и раны Дина, в том числе ножевое ранение от клинка ангела, были полностью исцелены. Дин также исцелил почти мгновенно порез на щеке от ножа,. * Неуязвимость -''' Рыцари Ада мало зависят от нанесенного урона своим хозяевам, даже травм, как тяжелые, как колотые, огнестрельные ранения, обезглавливания и расчленения. * 'Бессмертие -' Если только он не передает знак кому-то еще, и убил первого лезвия , дин никогда не умрет. Настоятельно подразумевается, что он не может убить себя лезвием, так как он не имел никакого эффекта на него, когда он разрезал свою руку. * 'Супер выносливость -' Демоны не требуют пищи, воды или сна, чтобы поддерживать себя. Дин, как демон, может потреблять огромное количество алкоголя, не умирая и очень мало влияет. Он также не зависит от слезоточивого газа. Слабые стороны Став Рыцарем Ада, Дин обладал этими недостатками. * '''Ловушка дьявола - Так же, как и любой другой демон, Дин может быть заключен в ловушку дьявола или ловушки наручники дьявола. Как он стал более человек, будучи вылечить, он стал менее восприимчив и в конечном итоге может ходить прямо, хотя он по-прежнему сохраняется демонов манеры и желания. * Святая вода -демон воспринимает святую воду болезненно, и это может быть использовано, чтобы оглушить его. Однако он по-прежнему занимает это лучше, чем обычный демон, восстановление от его последствий быстрее. * Очищенная кровь - демон зависит от очищенной крови, как и любой демон, но, как рыцарь, он, видимо, сохраняет свои демонические манеры гораздо дольше, чем других демонов. Кровь по-видимому, причиняет ему гораздо больше боли, чем это делает для других демонов, возможно, связано с Меткой Каина. * Ритуал по исцелению демона - Сэм был в состоянии вылечить его с ритуалом. * Ангелы - новоуполномоченный Кастиэль был в состоянии осилить и сдерживать Дина сзади. Тем не менее, на данный момент он был подвергнут ритуалу по исцелению демона поэтому его можно его физическая сила значительно уменьшается. * Смерть - Имея власть, чтобы убить всех, Смерть может убить Дина. Отношения * Дин и Сэм. Братья. * Дин и Кастиэль. Глубокая связь. * Дин и Бобби. Бобби был как второй отец для мальчиков. * Дин и Бенни. Во время своего пребывания в Чистилище стал другом Бенни, несмотря на то, что Бенни был вампиром. После того, как они покинули Чистилище, Дин по-прежнему считал Бенни своим кровным братом — тем, с кем всегда стоял спина к спине против врагов. *Дин и Джон. Вначале Дин преклоняется перед отцом, но позже признается в серии "Сон в летнюю ночь", что Джон был "одержимым ублюдок, который не смог защитить свою семью". Несмотря на это, Дин все еще любит отца. * Дин и Чарли. Они хорошие друзья. Чарли для Дина была как сестра. * Дин и Лиза. Возможно, самый большой срок романтических отношений — они жили вместе в течение, по крайней мере, одного года. * Малозначащие отношения. Дин имеет дружеские отношения со многими людьми. Смертей На протяжении серии Дин умер много раз. * В In My Time Of Умирающий Дин был близок к смерти, и почти пошел с жатки Тесса , когда в коме из автомобильной аварии, сохраняется только потому, что Азазель воскрешен его как часть своей сделки с Джоном. * В эпизоде, "Mystery Spot", декан умирает в множеством различных способов. Он: **попал под машину ** погиб в результате падения пианино или стола ** погиб, поскользнувшись в душе ** отравился тако ** был убит током во время бритья ** был случайно убит Сэмом ** загрызен золотистым ретривером ** случайно убит стрелой ** застрелен грабителем ** почти 100 других способов, оставшихся за кадром. * В 1 сезон (эпизод 14, "Кошмар") Дин умер в видении Сэма по Макса Миллера * В 3 сезоне (эпизод 16 ) Дин умер, когда за ним пришли адские псы * В сезон 5 эпизод 4, " End ", Дин умер в альтернативной реальности, в 2014 году, когда Люцифер свернул шею будущему Дину. * В сезон 5 эпизод " Dark Side Of The Moon "Сэм и Дин снова убиты, в засаде, устроенную двумя охотниками, которые обвиняют их в Апокалипсисе. Его показали, что это не первый раз, когда они умерли, как это отметил, что они пошли на небеса и раньше, но никогда не помнил. * В сезон 6 эпизод " Свидание в Самарре "Дин кратко умер, чтобы связаться со смертью, чтобы получить душу Сэма назад. * В сезон 7 эпизод 12 " Time After Time After Time "Дин умер в альтернативной реальности. Он был задушен до смерти Хроносом , но Сэм и Джоди Миллс спасти его с помощью заклинания. * Дин убит Метатроном, но возвращается в конце, как демон. Интересные факты *Дин единственный главный герой, побывавший в 5 мирах: Земля,.Чистилище, Ад, Рай, Авалон. *Он один из двух персонажей, которые появляются в каждой серии "Сверхъестественного". *У Дина аэрофобия. *Кольт 1911, который использует Дин, использовал Сэм в 1.18 "Нечто злое", когда стрелял в монстра, а Дин - desert eagle. *У Дина аллергия на кошек. *Любимые фразы Дина - "Чудненько!" и "Очешуеть" *Дин - квалифицированный механик. *Дин одержим диким западом. *Дин очень любит жареную пищу, особенно чизбургеры с беконом. Кроме того Дин обожает пироги. *Дин - фанат Клинта Иствуда. * Дин обожает классический рок (AC/DC,Led Zeppelin,Bon Jovi,Metallica и т. д.). Любимые песни Дина:Led Zeppelin-Ramble on и Led Zeppelin-Trevelling Riverside Blues,(Названы самим Дином в 4 сезоне сериала). *Дин - первый человек, попавший в Чистилище. *Дин путешествовал во времени больше всех остальных персонажей "Сверхъестественного". *Дин всегда проигрывает Сэму в "Камень, ножницы, бумагу", только раз ему удалось победить (он всегда выбирает ножницы). *Держал под подушкой нож. * В свободное от охоты время Дин любит разбирать и чистить оружие. *В моменты смятения или в кризисных ситуациях напевает под нос музыку, чтобы успокоить нервы. *Амулет, который Дин не снимал, подарил ему в детстве на Рождество брат. * Номер мобильного телефона Дина - 8669073235. Галерея 4625699_0_0_tumblr_lpiy86GuYL1qcihvxo1_500_tlog.jpg x_3b17c20c.jpg x_ba962592.jpg x_fa7bcf4c.jpg x_8acd5876.jpg x_7799c5c7.jpg x_f167fe5e.jpg x_5a19d80f.jpg Phoenixman.jpg SupernaturalEp3-10.jpg _JvEoaTTTfk.jpg X a5682c7b.jpg T8pcYxqL-Uw.jpg dOhazrM-Me4.jpg|он носит очкиии x_4a6127d7.jpg Imge.178.9c8102597855be51dd821a2361cac29a.png|Сезон 8, серия 18 ЩЗ.jpg 500 600 80 NEHAs4.jpg СВЕРХЪЕСТЕСТВЕННОЕ.jpg Сверхъестественное.jpg 997926667 (1).jpg hq-wallpapers_ru_films_16625_1920x1200.jpg pic.jpg аикпма.jpg аривакепмв.jpg аривпкв.jpg каеривык.jpg ноапран.jpg пирвкпв.jpg x_9dc03db3.jpg x_071a47fd.jpg x_7b662c38.jpg 9d95a2490ed9919ead031410da2d8991.jpg 20a0d382c2bd.jpg 22_2.jpg 26mq7ZL-5sU.jpg 95bc5j0kctcy.gif 25328.1284389791.1.jpg 71433_372109342904717_1671186284_n.jpg 74402_361292103986441_65491023_n_2.jpg 331406_sverxestestvennoe_dzhensen-yekls_din_akter_din_2000x1365.jpg 395203_284959971619655_1156916398_n.jpg 3084924.gif 3127921.gif 7034214_104949_9393249_z_54dcdb77.jpg 76670379_large_468760.jpg 1207755127fis5.jpg 1326971237_fotoj6.jpg 1344716698_dean-winchester-picture.jpg aa63156db5d606cf81e01ee1d3c24a43.jpg avma_865usQ.jpg c59a03791957.jpg cRAhnfzVj-c.jpg d4d0a53f546d.jpg Dean-Winchester.jpg GSrg7Ecr.jpg Jensen_Ackles_on_Supernatural.jpg k57Z6E-3dX0.jpg mrzlP-0RCms.jpg PyujyQ50mvQ.jpg SPN_Dean.jpg 3-03_Bad_Day_at_Black_Rock.jpg 4cf0c52eb5307813184673e4a0d5d5f9.preview.gif 995812555.jpg lN7dA-Um5Ho.jpg Djensen-ekkls.jpg ekls.jpg ekls-goliy-4.jpg eklsолнаглн.jpg ekls-gy-6.jpg ekls-iy-1.jpg ekls-iy-8.jpg ekls-liy-9.jpg|Играет футбол eklz.jpg|Дженсен с женой eklz-jena.jpg|Дженсен и Даниил eklz-jena-2.jpg eklz-jena-3.jpg eklz-jena-6.jpg eklz-jena-7.jpg eklz-jena-9.jpg eklz-jena-5.jpg eklz-jena-10.jpg Genevieve-Padaleck7.jpg|Дженсен и Даниил Эклз и Женевьев и Джаред Падалеки images (4).jpg jared3.jpg|На свадьбе Джареда jensen.jpg jensen-ekklz1.jpg jensen-ekklz2.jpg jensen-ekklz3.jpg jensen-ekklz5.jpg jensen-ekklz6.jpg jensen-ekklz8.jpg jensen-ekklz10.jpg jensen-jared-2.jpg jensen-tors-5.jpg|4.01 Воскрешение Лазаря misha-kollinz3.jpg|Кас, Сэм и Дин Img.46129.166a761774b583aaa432a7af93bf8b5d.png anypics.ru_11530.jpg 8YmbdKpeTb0.jpg Demon dean.jpg|Дин стал демоном Категория:Демоны Категория:Чистокровные демоны Категория:Семья Винчестеров Категория:Сосуды Категория:Сосуды ангелов Категория:Главные герои Категория:Воскрешенные Категория:Высшие существа и Божества Категория:Могущественные существа Категория:Персонажи 1 сезона Категория:Персонажи 2 сезона Категория:Персонажи 3 сезона Категория:Персонажи 4 сезона Категория:Персонажи 5 сезона Категория:Персонажи 6 сезона Категория:Персонажи 7 сезона Категория:Персонажи 8 сезона Категория:Люди Категория:Умершие Категория:Персонажи 9 сезона Категория:Персонажи 10 сезона Категория:Экзорцизм Категория:Охотники Категория:Палачи ада